1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seismic damper, more particularly to a seismic damper that is capable of sustaining relatively strong seismic forces.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional seismic damper for permitting relative movement of supported and supporting structures (not shown) in a first direction, as indicated by arrow (A), due to seismic forces. The conventional seismic damper includes upper and lower brackets 13, 14, and a link mechanism 1. Each of the upper and lower brackets 13, 14 is secured to a respective one of the supported and supporting structures. The link mechanism 1 includes a plurality of plates 12. Each of the plates 12 has a first end connected fixedly to the upper bracket 13, and a second end connected pivotably to the lower bracket 14. In particular, the link mechanism 1 further includes a plurality of couplers 11, each of the which is connected fixedly to the second end of a respective one of the plates 12, and a plurality of pivot joints 15, each of which interconnects the lower bracket 14 and a respective one of couplers 11.
The aforementioned conventional seismic damper is disadvantageous in that, since the first ends of the plates 12 are connected fixedly to the upper bracket 13 through welding, undesirable thermal stress is produced between the first ends of the plates 12 and the upper bracket 13. Furthermore, since the plates 12 are disposed transverse to the first direction (A), the conventional seismic damper has a relatively large width.